What they don't Know
"Smarty pants." "Goody Two-Shoes." "Show off." The mumbles and whispers spread like a wild fire, and it followed her around like an unwanted bee at a picnic. What they don't know is that while she walks home, she is not listening to their insults, but to that voice in her head that keeps telling her that someone needs her, someone who is waiting at home right now. Just a bit longer. What they don't know is that when she reaches her house, her mom doesn't answer the door or even greet her a hello because she is too sick to even move a single inch, much less talk. What they don't know is that her mom is diagnosed with something, something bad that's eating her raw on the inside, something that she fights everyday, and they don't have enough money to cure it. What they don't know is that her dad left her before she was even born, and all he had left was a roll of coins, mainly pennies and nickels and dimes. What they don't know is that sometimes she couldn't take the insults, sometimes she thinks about death, about what would happen if she wasn't here. But then she remembers her mom, she remembers the world, she remembers the people that are less fortunate, and she plans to help. That is why she stays. That is why she was born. Just a bit longer. What they don't know is that one day, she will stand before the ashes of her mom alone. What they don't know is that one day, she will be an orphan, facing the cruel hard world alone. What they don't know is that eventually she will find the loving adoptive parents that supports her in every way, but only after she saw and felt what should never be seen or felt. What they don't know is that one day, she will become a world-class doctor, for it was her dream after all. What they don't know is that one day, she will save countless lives and making the world a better place. What they don't know is that one day, she will built a loving family with the one she sees as her soulmate. One day, she will have the fullest life anyone can have. One day, she will be the savior of many lives and all was worth it when she sees the patients' families, at last relieved, thanking her and crying tears of happiness. What they don't know is that one day, she will die of the same disease her mom had years ago, and the people who stood before her ashes were the patients that she treated and befriended, their families, and her family, all bearing flowers and letters and things to say, to thank. What they don't know is that one day, her name will go far and wide, and they, the bullies, will hear about this name, and they will remember who this is, and they will learn of her past. And all they can do is dip their head in shame when her biography says that she has been bullied throughout the early part of her life. "Genius." "Savior." "Doctor." Those are the mumbles and whispers that she will hear eventually, what would make the pain a lot worthwhile. "Wife." "Mom." "Friend." Those are the words hat will be engraved on her tombstone, those are the mumbles and whispers she will hear up in the sky, reuniting with her mom. That is why when she hears the mumbles and the whispers, when she walks on the front step of her dingy little home, when she is getting ready for bed, she thinks, Just a bit longer. Category:Stories Category:Anon User Category:Real life